Don't Leave Me In The Rain EnglandXReader
by shigurefan101
Summary: While in your visit to England, you meet the gentleman Arthur Kirkland, but have to leave after an amazing week with your new friend to go back home to your creepy boss in your home country.


You stood in the London Eye, watching the clouds form over the huge city. You got off the enormous ride, trying to get through the vast crowds. You were doing well until it started to rain. Once it started raining, you started to rush a bit more, not having an umbrella (you came to England for a vacation, and didn't know you were going to need an umbrella this badly). You were starting to get soaked and a little cold, too. You were so frantically trying to get out of the rain, you got lost and had no idea where you were. Feeling a little hopeless, you sat down on the cold, wet, stone bench next to you. Even though you had a jacket, you were freezing. You started having thoughts about dying right there from hypothermia. You started to panic a little more, too. There were only a couple people on the streets where you were. You felt a warm drops of water fall down your cheek-not rain, but tears. You had started to cry and didn't even realize it. Suddenly someone comes up behind you and says something to you, making you jump at least 10 feet in the air.  
"Are you alright there love?"  
"U-uh yeah I'm fine. Thanks." You turned around blushing. The man who came up behind you certainly was handsome, which made you frown because it probably meant he was married. Your thoughts were interrupted.  
"No your not in your in the rain crying; I wouldn't call that 'fine'." He sat down next to you and put his umbrella over the both of you. "There you go." He said.  
"Thank you." you smiled and said.  
"Now then love. Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" He looked at you and smiled.  
"Well there's not much to it- I came here on vacation trying to escape my stressful job, and end up getting lost in a rainy London. It's not fun trust me."  
He laughed a little. "Need a guide then Miss?" he asked.  
"No thanks. I have a map. I was just in a hurry to get back to my hotel and somewhere took a wrong turn that's all."  
"Alright then. In the meantime, would you like to join me for a cup of tea love? I live really close-just a block away."  
"U-uh sure thanks." you said while blushing. He stood up and held out his arm, which you took. 'What a gentleman!' you thought.  
"Oh by the way, my name is Arthur, Arthur Kirkland. And what might you name be?" he asked.  
"(Name) (Last Name). It's a pleasure to meet you Arthur!"  
He looked at you and smiled. "The pleasure is all mine (Name) dear!"  
The two of you walked in pleasant conversation all the way back to his house. When he arrived, he took your wet jacket and put it up to dry. "Make yourself at home love." he said.  
"T-thank you." He had a cozy, modest little house that looked like it came right out of the pictures of 'English Houses'. It was pleasant and warm. He came out with a towel and some fresh clothes. "I'm so sorry (Name) love, but... seeing as I live alone I don't have any women's clothing- but you could borrow some of mine if you'd like." He blushed a little. "I just figured it'll be more comfortable than wet clothing. You smiled and took the clothes. "Thanks!" you said cheerfully and went to change. You had to roll up the sleeves of the shirt so you could use your hands. You walked out of the bathroom and saw Arthur sitting on one of the chairs in his living room. "Better?" he asked. "Much thank you" you replied.  
"Have a seat. Oh cream, sugar?" he asked.  
"Cream please!" He poured some cream into the cup and passed it to you. "Thanks!" you said.  
During and after drinking your tea, you both talked more. You told him about your life in (Country), and how it was much more pleasant in England. He told you that he hadn't been to (Country) in along time, so he couldn't really say either way. He told you that he represented the country of England itself, and you thought that was rather impressive.  
"So (Name) dear, mind if I see you tomorrow?" Arthur asked.  
"I'd love that!"

-time skip-

You had been in England for a week, and you had seen Arthur every day since you met. But unfortunately, you were leaving to go back home tonight. You were walking with Arthur in the park talking about your guy's love for rock music.  
"You know I'm gonna miss you Arthur. The only people I know back home are assholes." He laughed.  
"I'm going to miss you too (Name) love. (N-Name), I have to ask you something" he said while his face became about 5 shades darker pink. "Do you...have feelings for me?" Now it was YOUR turn for your face to turn 5 shades darker pink.  
"Mmaayybbee. Why?" you said and smiled. He turned to look at you. He lifted your head up with his index finger.  
"B-because I have...feelings for you." You smiled and kissed his cheek. "Of course I do" you reassured him. He cupped your cheeks and put his soft warm lips against yours. You were shocked at first, but then relaxed. He put his arms around your waist, and you wrapped your hands around his neck, running your hands through his soft, blonde hair. He pulled away for air. "(Name), I love you. Please don't go back to (Country). Stay here with me. I'll take care of you, never leave your side. You'll never have to worry ever again. We can... get married and...have children and...live happily ever after like they do in the books." he said rather worried. You kissed him again. "Arthur, I have to go back. Except for you, my life is in (Country)." A tear rolled down his cheek. This was the first time you had seen him cry. You wiped the tear away, and buried your head in his chest. He stroked your soft (h/c) hair. You stayed that way for hours.

-Time skip-

it had been about a month since you came back from England. You still emailed Arthur every now and then, but like you had told him, your work was stressful and took up most of your life. Just when you thought things couldn't get any worse at work, your boss told you that he'd blackmail you to everyone unless you slept with him. He gave you a day to answer, and as soon as you got home, you emailed him everything.  
The next day you were in your boss's office, stalling so you wouldn't have to give him an answer. He was now mad, wanting an answer. You knew you couldn't have people thinking poorly of you, so you knew what your answer had to be. You sighed and right as you were about to answer, the door behind you swung open and you heard a familiar voice shout "hey, who do you think you are talking to a beautiful young woman like that? What a gentleman YOU are!" he shouted. The only thing that went through you mind at that point was 'Arthur!'  
"KIRKLAND!" you shouted at him.  
"'Ello Love. Ready to go?" We're late." This made you a little confused. "Late for wh-ah?!" You didn't get a chance to finish your question. Arthur had pulled you out of the room, and into the elevator. As soon as the doors closed he put his arms around you and kissed you more passionately than you've ever been kissed, and didn't stop until the doors opened, making the people wanting to get on feel a bit awkward, because his arms were still around you. When you got off the elevator, he ran you over to his car, and drove both of you off to the police station to have your boss arrested.  
The police arrested your boss, sentencing him to 20 years in prison.  
"Let's go home dear" Arthur said to you after kissing you sweetly on the lips.  
"Sounds like a plan to me!" And with that, you two flew back to England on the next available flight.

-Time Skip of 6 years-

"MUM MUM MUM MUM!" your children shout running into the kitchen.  
"Yes dears?" you said a little more calmly.  
"Dad's home and he says that he has something very important to tell you!" They all say roughly the same thing, but not in sync.  
"You're right I do!" says Arthur walking into the kitchen. "Alright children go outside and play with your friends alright?"  
"YAY!" they all shouted, this time in unison.  
Arthur walks over to you and puts his arms around you.  
"What's up?" you ask.  
"Got the mail . We're having another baby." he said smiling. You smiled and hugged him back. "Arthur" you said in a low tone. "Last one." You were happy, bu you already had 5 children.  
"I know I know." He said. "I just have so much fun with you. It's the only time when I can be with you and not be a gentleman." He said with an aroused tone. You smiled and kissed him. "You make me laugh" you said, also with an aroused tone. You looked into each others eyes. "I'm glad I found you sitting all by yourself in the rain." Arthur says. "I'm glad you did too. Just don't ever leave me in the rain." "He laughed. "But you know to always have an umbrella." You rested your head on his shoulder. "That's not what I meant." you said.  
He smiled and looked down at you. "Oh. Well in that sense, I wouldn't leave you in the rain for the life of me."


End file.
